


Two dads and the Flu

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Rosie has the flu, her dads are beside themselves, it drives her nuts etc.





	Two dads and the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet for a Tumblr following stuck in bed with the flu. Sharing it here because I don't do much Parentlock...should I?

Rosie was sick; so her parents were beside themselves and it was driving her crazy! She knew what the flu was and had everything she needed. The medicine made her head swim but she had her big pillow for reading, her bee, and her blanket. She had Papa's music on her tablet and there was Daddy, knocking at the door again. 

She stifled a moan because Papa had told her it was only because Daddy cared so much. “You okay Love?” “I’m fine Daddy, I don’t need anything?” She called. “Not even this soup from your Nana?” “Papa!” Rosie protested as she loved her Nana’s soup and it was the only thing she ate when she was ill. 

Rosie was smiling when her parents came in; Papa carried a tray with the soup and bread and Daddy had her medication. The medicine made her sleepy but she didn’t mind so she ate her meal while her fathers chatted. “Papa?, May I have some music please? I know I have some on my tablet but can I have something new please?” Papa had never refused her though he sometimes couldn’t play immediately but Daddy smiled at Papa and Rosie knew she would get new songs to fall asleep to. 

John flopped down on the couch for his and Rosie's concert. Rosie was all tucked in and he settled a blanket over his legs. “Shall I keep you company Lovely?” “You mean will you be accompanying me with your snores?” John chuckled. “Yes, naturally. Give us a kiss then" He settled down as kiss swollen lips pursed before music began to flow. 

Sherlock sighed in satisfaction as John’s snores threaded through the music. He moved to the window to finish the piece and watch London wind down before gently guiding John to bed and winding himself contentedly around his husband. 


End file.
